5 horas sin las A's
by fate.izumi
Summary: Hayate, Nanoha y Fate, salen de urgencia de la Seccion 6 y la dejan a cargo de Signum y Shamal ¡¿Qué demonios! Una historia llena de humor e incoherencia ;D


_Tap, tap, tap – _Eran los sonidos que hacia la comandante Yagami al golpear con su dedo índice al escritorio

-"Se están demorando mucho" – Gruñó la comandante entre dientes

-"Hayate-chan, quizá han tenido algún contratiempo ¿No crees?"

-"O quizá, están en la enfermería teniendo…"

-"¡Fate-chan!" – Exclamaron a coro las otras dos chicas presentes en aquella oficina

-"Lo siento" – Respondió la enforcer tapándose el rostro con los informes

-"¡Perdón por la tardanza!"

**5 horas sin las A's**

**Por: Fate-Izumi**

**One – Shot**

La comandante Hayate Yagami había sido llamada por los superintendentes, necesitaban la presencia de ella y de las otras ases, fue entonces cuando ella decidió convocar a una reunión general invitando a toda su división…

**10:30 am**

**Sala de reuniones de la Sección Seis**

-"Lamentablemente la instructora Takamachi, la enforcer Harlaown y la que habla, hemos sido llamadas a una reunión fuera de Mid-Childa, así que quienes asumirán la responsabilidad de la Sección 6 serán la segunda teniente Relámpago, Signum y la doctora Shamal, esperamos la comprensión y colaboración por parte de ustedes, gracias."

Luego de las palabras de despedida de la comandante Yagami, las A's partieron a su reunión partiendo exactamente a las 11:00 am en punto de la Sección 6 dejándola en manos equivocadas…

**12:00 pm**

**Oficina de la Comandante**

-"Shamal dime – Dijo Signum mirando con extrañeza la pantalla que tenía al frente suyo - ¿Cómo demonios le hace la Ama Hayate para entender estos malditos cuadros?"

-"Pues la verdad – Contestó Shamal - No tengo ni la menor idea, quizá haga lo que yo hago en el hospital"

-"Eso no es un hospital"

-"¡Si lo es!"

-"¡No! Es algo improvisado"

-"¡Que no!"

-"Como sea, ¿Qué haces?"

-"¡Ah cierto! Bueno, aún no se leer Mid-Childidiano, así que hago pruebas con mis pacientes"

-"No entendí"

-"¡Qué como no sé leer las recetas médicas, les doy lo que sea!"

-"¡Te van a denunciar por hacer eso!"

-"¡Cállate!"

-"¡Tú no me callas!"

-"¡Que sí!"

-"¡Qué no!"

-"¡Qué sí!"

-"¡Qué no!"

-"¡Cállense las dos! – Exclamó Vita entrando por la puerta – Demonios ¡Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la sección!"

-"¡Ella empezó!" – Exclamó Signum señalando a Shamal

-"¡Hey!"

-"¡Basta! – Continuó Vita – Estoy aquí porque hay un problema"

-"¿Qué tipo de problema es? ¿Robots? ¿Subarus? digo, ¿Androides? ¿Pelea? ¿Guerra? ¿Patear traseros?"

-"¡Ay no! Ando con flojera" – Exclamó pesada la doctora

-"Idiotas – Murmuró Vita - ¡No imbéciles! ¡No!"

-"¿Entonces?" – Preguntaron en unísono

-"Bueno – suspiró - No hay cocinera, hoy es su día libre, y… - Las miró de reojo – Los reclutas, oficiales, ancianos, perros, limpiadores y demás tienen hambre, pero sólo démosles a los reclutas, son los únicos que hacen algo productivo por aquí"

Hubo silencio en la sala por un minuto, hasta que Shamal lo rompió con una muy _exageradamente _cara feliz en su rostro

-"¡Yo cocino!" – Exclamó la doctora animada

Signum estaba en otra tratando de descifrar lo que decía en la pantalla mientras Vita pensaba en un método para crecer, así que, nadie se dio cuenta cuando la doctora salió brincando y cantando hacia la cocina.

**1:00 pm**

**Comedor de la Sección Seis**

-"Itadakimasu!" – Exclamó Subaru muy emocionada

-"¿Porqué mejor no le echan gasolina o la conectan a una computadora para recargarse?" – Preguntó Zafira mientras comía sus croquetas para perro marca _Puppy_

-"No lo sé" – Respondió Agito _ligeramente_ deprimida mirando la foto de Reinforce

-"¡Glup! – Se escuchó - ¿Quién demonios cocino hoy?" – Preguntó una Teana muy, pero muy molesta

-"No lo sé, pero, no creo que a Fate-san le guste que lo comamos" – Respondió Erio mirando su plato de _comida_

-"Tienes razón Erio-kun – Agregó Caro – Aparte esta maza verde, combinado con algo naranja y una cosa marrón sobresaliente, no se ve muy bien"

-"¿Cómo está la comida chicos? – Entro Shamal con su mandil de _Hello Kitty_ - ¿Les gusto?"

Todos los reclutas – Excepto Subaru – miraron a Shamal y sudaron frío, Teana dijo estar llena y por suerte se retiró de la mesa, sin embargo, Fate les había enseñado a Erio y a Caro buenos modales, lo cual les obligaba a quedarse en ella a terminar la comida hecha por Shamal…

**2:30 pm**

**Entrenamiento de los reclutas**

-"¡Bien muchachos! Hoy contaremos con la ayuda de Signum" – Dijo Vita

-"Er… Vita-san"

-"¿Si Teana?"

-"Erio y Caro no se sentían nada bien, así que no pudieron venir, y pues, a Subaru como que se le cruzaron los circuitos y tuvo que ir donde Shari de emergencia"

-"Demonios, bueno, entonces Teana, buena suerte"

-"¿Vita-san?"

-"Buena suerte, entrenarás con Signum, yo me voy a almorzar a algún restaurant, ya regreso"

-"¡Vi-Vita-san!"

-"¡Nos vemos!"

Teana volteó _ligeramente_ asustada, temblando y palideciendo al ver a Signum con Levantine y con su gran pero gran sonrisa _diabólica, _mientras que ella apretaba con fuerza a Cross Mirage

**2:45**

**Sala de enfermería**

-"Mou, ¿Dónde deje mi droga?" – Dijo una Shamal muy pero muy, no esperen, eso es poco, exageradamente, desesperada

**BOOM**

La pared fue atravesada por Teana logrando así despejar el lugar en donde se encontraba el botiquín con la droga de la doctora

-"¡Genial!" – Exclamó alegremente tomando su _botiquín de emergencia _

**3:00 pm**

**Vivio llega a la escuela**

-"Así que Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama están en una reunión con mi tía Hayate"

-"Ajá – Respondió Shari – Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien

-"¡Uhm!" Asintió la niña de ojos bicolor

-"Déjame traerte algo de la cafetería"

-"¡No!" – Exclamó Vice

-"¿Tenían una escena para tí?"

-"Pues así parece"

**-Fuera de escena-**

Izumi: ¡Corten! ¡Corten! ¡Hey ustedes! Dejen de hacer eso cuando estamos grabando ¡Demonios!

Kida: Creo que quieren droga

Liitha: Naah, ya fue, se la fumo toda Lu

Lu: ¿Qué yo qué?

Liitha: nada, nada

Signum: Oye Izumi… No me gusta esta parte del guión no sé, si quizá…

Izumi: ¡No!

Signum: ¡Oye!

Shamal: ¡Ché! Vete a Tsunderear por allí

Signum: ¡Shamal!

Shamal: ¿Qué? ¿Tenés algo que decirme?

Izumi: ¡Cállense!

Hayate: Esto es adictivo

Izumi: No te pagaré

Hayate: … ¡Chicas silencio!

Izumi: Vale, chicas, a sus puestos, toma nº 1587964453 (Debería dejar de trabajar con tantos ineptos) y… ¡Acción!

**-Fin del Fuera de escena-**

-"¡No!" – Exclamó Vice

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque Shamal cocinó hoy"

-"¡Oh no! ¡Vivio! ¡Te llevare a un restaurant!"

**3:30 pm**

**Cuarto de los guardianes**

-"¿Sabes Signum? No hay nadie, uhm, bueno, verás hace tiempo que no lo intentamos"

-"Intentar ¿Qué?

-"Ya sabes, eso"

-"¿Ah?"

-"Lo que hacíamos antes de trabajar en la sección 6"

-"Uh…"

**PLAF**

-"¡Sexo Signum Sexo!"

Signum yacía en el suelo tirada mientras que Shamal sostenía su _arma asesina _un libro gigantesco del muy famoso 'Kamasutra'

Justo en ese momento por el pasillo se dejaban escuchar los pasos de los oficiales quienes parecían emocionados

-"Ya llegaron las A's" – Dijo uno

-"¡Demonios! Signum ¡Levántate!"

-"Atención por favor – Decía Lucino por el altavoz - La segunda Teniente Relámpago Signum, y la doctora Shamal dirigirse en este momento a la oficina de la Comandante Yagami, por favor."

Shamal empezó a sudar frío e intentaba despertar a Signum

-"¡Signum mira! ¡Guerras! ¡Peleas! ¡Subarus!"

Estuvo así un largo rato hasta que se le prendió el foquito

-"¡Tengo nuevas muñecas barbies!"

-"¡Yo quiero la quinceañera!" – Exclamó Signum en menos de 3 segundos

-"Idiota…"

_Tap, tap, tap – _Eran los sonidos que hacia la comandante Yagami al golpear con su dedo índice al escritorio

-"Se están demorando mucho" – Gruñó la comandante entre dientes

-"Hayate-chan, quizá han tenido algún contratiempo ¿No crees?"

-"O quizá, están en la enfermería teniendo…"

-"¡Fate-chan!" – Exclamaron a coro las otras dos chicas presentes en aquella oficina

-"Lo siento" – Respondió la enforcer tapándose el rostro con los informes

-"¡Perdón por la tardanza!"

-"¿Dónde demonios han estado?" – Dijo Hayate amenazante

-"Uh… En la habitación" – Respondió Shamal

-"¡Ajá! Págame Hayate ¡Son 50 Childs!"

-"¡Tsk!" – Hayate metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó los 50 childs para darle a la enforcer

-"Er…" – Empezó Signum

-"Antes de que digas algo quiero que me respondas… ¿Por qué Teana está hospitalizada en emergencias? – No hubo respuesta - ¿Por qué Erio y Caro se están retorciendo en sus camas? – Sonaban las ardillas diabólicas de k4ro - ¿Por qué a Subaru se le desconectaron todos los circuitos? – Los grillos se dejaron escuchar - ¿Por qué Vivio almorzó en un restaurant? – Nada… - ¿Eh?"

-"Pues… - Miró a Shamal - ¡Es culpa de ella!"

-"¡Hey!"

-"¡Es culpa de las dos! ¡No recibirán su sueldo por tres meses!"

-"Pe-Pe-Pero"

-"¡Harán cosplay obligado!"

-"¡No!"

-"¡Wii!"

-"¡Y Shamal irá a una escuela de cocina!"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Ja-Ja"

-"¡Ah y por cierto! ¿Saben para que nos llamaron?"

-"No…"

-"¡Por que encontraron esta foto por internet!"

Hayate dejo la foto en el escritorio, Signum palideció y Shamal empezó a reír

-"Creo que la sacaron de mi fotolog" Dijo Shamal traviesa

-"¿Shamal?"

-"¿Sip?"

-"¡Date por muerta!"

-"¡Nadie matará a nadie!" – Exclamó Hayate

-"¿Ein?"

-"Hagan su trabajo extra, y luego se matan"

-"¡Ama Hayate!"

-"¿Qué? tengo que cobrarle a Izumi"

-"¡Yay!"

- "Joder..."

**Notas del autor**

¡Lo traje! E incluso puse nombres de algunas autoras/fans del NanoFate ;D

Duuh, la foto ya saben que tipo de foto era ;D

Dios santo Shamal eres una pervert sin remedio o.o xD

Obvio que aquí Shamal es Yami y Signum es Fatu ;D por eso trate de imitar a Yami en la escena estúpida que hice, bueno, este es un fic especial ;D nos vemos

Cuídense (:

I love you guys ;D


End file.
